


A Dark Arrow

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Agressive!Oliver, Anal Sex, Dark Magic, F/M, Forced, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Submissive!Roy, curse, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damion Dark finally has enough of the Arrow and decides to be a little petty with a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can see this being a series later on, but for now, STAND ALONE.

With a crunch the Green Arrow’s face kisses the ground before he struggles enough to get his knees under him to look at his captor. The crunch under his feet the only real sign that Damion dark is even really there and not just a projection of his magic.

“You seem to have dropped something.” Damion stood there unmoved as the Green Arrow crouched down, his body half bent by the magic Damion wielded. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to be a bad host and have you forget your toys...” He picks up an arrow from the ground, a flair of dark blood red flame engulfs his hand before the arrow seems to corrupt and turn a pitch black. “Never let it be said that Damion Dark isn’t the perfect host.” He stabs the arrow into Green Arrow’s thigh, making the man scream in pain before the arrow turns to dust and blows away, his thigh openly bleeding from the wound knits shut. “Can’t have that getting infected on us now, can we.” Damion slowly strokes the Green Arrow’s thigh, moving his hand down to stroke his inner thigh till his hand cups the sizable package that is now very clearly erect in his leather suit.

“My what have we here.” Damion holds his captive’s crotch looking into his wide, shocked and confused eyes, as he squeezes the thick tube of meat in his hands elicitation a moan from his captive. He moves his hand slowly up the fabric encased flesh and stops to look down, the thick bead of precum oozing through the costume quite clear. “Let’s just call this food for thought, shall we?” He squeezes again before punching the Green Arrow in the face.

Oliver slowly came to, he was laying in that abandoned factory, all alone, no guards, still in costume, which was strangely stained in the front now that he looked down, and he was still a little half hard. He thought back to what Damion had done and felt himself growing hard again. Quickly changing tactics and thinking about something entirely different he felt himself deflate a little at a time before he gingerly stood to his feet and activated his coms.

“I’m still alive.”

“Good. I have to rush to a business meeting but someone will be here to double check you when you get in.” Felicity’s voice came on the coms, and Oliver felt his face shift into the easy smile she provoked, but felt it drop as he realize vaguely that something wasn’t the same. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Okay. Be back in twenty.” He responded before going off coms and getting on his bike. As he was racing through the city, the vibrations of the bike coupled with the thoughts of what had happened tonight had him stepping off the bike with a raging erection once more. He’d never felt so on edge about his own body before, and was kind of hoping that it was John in tonight instead of Thea because he didn’t want to talk to his sister about inappropriate boners at a battle. But as he walked into the arrow cave, a smell caught his attention and he looked over to where Roy was bent over a terminal, the way the jeans fit his ass, and the way his hoody seemed to frame his back. The general smell of him as well. Oliver realized he was messaging his own crotch through the suit as he looked at Roy. He let out a low groan and Roy looked up quickly, confused as to where the sound had come from, but fully catching Oliver with his hand on his crotch.

“Hi...” Roy stammered out.

“I wasn’t expecting you back...”

“Couldn’t stay away...” He shrugged, the fabric of his hoody rolling with his shoulders and drawing attention to his exposed neck. Fuck Oliver wanted to lick and bite along that exposed column of flesh. “... and I changed my hair too.” Oliver realized Roy had been talking, his face showing a nervous sort of energy, as his eyes seemed to dart between where Oliver was still messaging his own very hard cock through the leather and Oliver’s face.

“It looks nice red.” He stood there looking at Roy with a look that said he was clearly undressing him with his eyes.

“Yeah, the hair coupled with some new cloths and the glasses really sells the...”

“Did you dye your pubes too?” Roy’s face goes blank, his mouth caught some where between the last syllable of what he was saying and the first syllable of the word what.

“I... What?” Roy finally recovered.

“Did you dye the rest of your body hair... To match. So people don’t question the hair color.”

“Not many people seeing me naked these days.” Roy blushed slightly, trying to look away.

“Shame, you have a great ass.” Roy swallowed hard and blushed looking away fully now.

“Uh, thanks...” He turned around, feeling too self conscious to look at Oliver right now but also strangely confused as to what singles he was throwing out by showing his just complimented jean clad ass to Oliver.

“I mean it.” Roy stood up straighter, realizing that Oliver’s voice had been right in his ear, moments before he felt the hard length of Oliver’s leather clad cock thrust against his ass. “You know... I’m betting that it’ll look even better out of those jeans.” Oliver clutched Roy to him before pulling a knife off his belt and slicing open the back of Roy’s jeans, exposing his bare ass to the room. Oliver pulled back enough to fondle Roy’s buttocks, feeling the firm globes and squeezing the warm flesh in his hand as his other hand that held Roy firmly in place moved up to cup his jaw. He leaned in again, putting the leather of his costume against Roy’s now bare ass. “I was right.” His voice going down in pitch as he leaned in close against Roy. “It looks positively fuckable.” He gave a slow and deliberate thrust of his hips against the boy. His hand forcing Roy’s mouth open before he worked two leather covered fingers into the boy’s wanton mouth. “I think I might just do that.” He started to slowly hump against Roy, one hand finger fucking his mouth, the other clutching at him, moving lower to hold onto Roy’s now sex starved erection through his jeans.

“You want that Roy?” Oliver pulled his fingers out of Roy’s mouth when the boy nodded. “Say it.”

“Fuck me...” Roy’s voice was broken as he whimpered it out.

“Good.” Oliver shoved his gloved fingers, spit soaked as they were, into Roy’s ass, fingering him viciously as he groped him through his cloths. He felt how Roy convulsed and quivered at his touch, and soon had him open enough for the next stage. With very little preamble, and only a quick coating of lubricant he kept on hand for his weapons, Oliver’s cock was freed from his pants, lubed up, and thrust balls deep into Roy’s once virgin body. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he felt completely possessed as he pulled the hoody off of Roy, shirt and all so he could touch more of his skin, as he fucked his tender ass hard against Felicity’s work station. Something in Oliver’s mind seemed to be quieting down as he fucked himself into Roy, taking the pleasure his body was screaming at him to claim. He happened to look up, catching his reflection in some of the steel platting on one of the costume chambers in the bank they were sitting in. He looked like a man possessed, conquering something that had never been taken before. His last thought was that he could get used to something like this, as he came hard in Roy’s tight ass, draping himself over Roy as he finished.

“Fuck... So close...” Roy started scrambling to open his jeans.

“No.” Oliver grasped his wrists holding them firm as Roy let out a keening whine. “We’ll...”

“Oliver you down here?” Dig’s voice came from the back.

“Yeah.” Oliver pulled away from Roy and tucked himself away leaving Roy to scramble to pull his shirt back on and wrap his hoody around his hips to hide his exposed and now dripping recently fucked ass.

“So am I.” Roy was struggling to catch his breath, his nerves still too jittery from being on the bring of cumming.

“Hey Roy.” Dig held out his hand and shook Roy’s. “Didn’t know you were back in town...” He eyed him confused just a little.

“I...”

“Felicity’s been working on a new identity that would help him, even changing his old medical reports to make it impossible to prove that he’s Roy Harper.” Oliver smiled, as he started undressing from his costume.

“So you’ll be around, going to be putting the hood back on?” Dig smiled.

“Right now I’m thinking collage... Try and get something other then fighting in my head...” Roy smiled, happy not to be talking about why he was back or what just happened, or why he was half dressed and looked like he’d been running a mile.

“Well don’t wear yourself out down here too long. You guys and your crazy work out routines.” He shook his head. “I’m off, Lila needs me back home.”

“Later Dig.” Oliver waved as his friend left, once the elevator was far enough up Roy breathed a sigh of relief before yelping when his hoody was rudely pulled away. “Looks like you’re dripping.” Oliver teased his thumb along Roy’s hole. “I like it.” He knelt down and finished cutting the ass off of Roy’s jeans. “Easy access.” He chuckled as he went back to changing his cloths.

“E-easy access?” Roy swallowed, looking at Oliver for the first time since Dig left.

“Oh yeah. We’re going to be doing that a lot.” He smiled. “You’re going to be living with Felicity and I, and I’ll be fucking you quite often.” He finished redressing as Oliver Queen. “Now, take your jeans off, you wont need them riding on the bike.” Oliver grinned.

“You... You can’t be serious.” Roy blushed as Oliver held up his keys.

“Oh I’m serious. A light night air on your bare thighs as I slowly fuck you on the bike as we’re driving... Perfect way to spend the evening.” He grabbed Roy’s shirt and tore it off of him leaving him bare chested and a little confused. “You can wear the hoody... But the jeans, they’re going in the storage compartment.” He walked towards the elevator. “And you’re going to take them off before you get in this elevator.” He stood there holding the door open as Roy went from gaping at him to shucking his jeans and handing them to Oliver before quickly tugging his hoody on and down to try to hide his own rampant erect, the need to get off already re-surging his young loins.


	2. Hard Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver isn’t even really aware of the spell or how it changes him. Just that he can’t get enough of Roy’s sweet ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may wonder why this story took so long to get an update. The story of why that is involves a bi guy, a gay guy, and a lesbian. At least one of them most likely had booze on hand, and lots of talking. The bi guy wanted to write a hot story about a bisexual Oliver Queen, the gay guy wanted to read hot man sex but no female bits, and the lesbian found it all hot except for the lack luster heterosexual scene. More lady bits please. So the bi guy -ie me- was stuck with how do I cater to my fan base / friends. And then the bi guy got in a funk about what it meant that he was WILLING to compromise on anything when it came to either of them and he wasn’t for other people. Which ended in this story being edited, reedited, cut, pasted, deleted, edited, restarted, reset, and edited again. Indecision is a bitch and it likes to ride me with it’s spurs on. Long story short, if you’re here for the juicy vagina search ♀, if you’re here for ass pounding search ♂. If you honestly don’t give a crap and want to read this how I intended you to read it, just read the story. Either way, enjoy. I’ll be over here taking a nap and having a nerviness breakdown with my existential crisis. Enjoy.

Roy blushed standing outside of Oliver’s campaign headquarters, a street light just over head, in nothing but his hoody weakly pulled down to give him some dignity as Oliver folded his torn jeans into the storage compartment on the bike.  He looked over at him as a car drove by and gave this predatory smirk at Roy.   
  
“A little shy Roy?” Oliver leaned in and kissed him, Roy’s arms going slack in the kiss and Oliver’s quick hands lifting the hoody enough to give no illusion to anyone driving by that Roy was wearing anything under the hoody.  Oliver held the kiss well aware that several cars drove by while he kissed Roy who was utterly exposed before pulling back and letting the hoody drop, the hem resting on the base of Roy’s hard cock as he came back to himself realizing where he was and how exposed he was.   
  
“I’m just not liking the idea of being arrested with out pants.” Roy blushed.   
  
“Hop on.” Oliver gestured to the bike as Roy sheepishly got on.  As he was settling in he heard Oliver’s zipper come down as Oliver got on behind him.  All too soon he felt the fleshy prong of Oliver’s cock pressing against him before sliding in as he was pulled back against Oliver taking him to the hilt.   
  
“Fuck.” Roy blushed horribly as he shuddered.  The cold of the bike against his balls and inner thighs strange with the heat of Oliver in him.   
  
“Oh I intend to.” Oliver chuckled as he started the bike and started going through the glades.  As they drove along Oliver had one hand on Roy’s hips making him fuck back and forth on Oliver’s cock as they drove.  But Oliver’s favorite had to be the long stop lights where he could sit back and use both hands to make Roy ride him all the harder.  It was at one of these stop lights that Roy was bent backwards, his hoody up exposing his young body that he finally came from all the fucking of his ass and the adrenalin of what they were doing and where.  Thick white jets of cum spraying over the handle bars of Oliver’s bike as the light turned green and Oliver held Roy to him, naked, exposed and cumming as they drove along through another neighborhood.  Roy shook through the entire orgasm and then some that he was almost wrung out by the time they got to the next stop light.   
  
Oliver pulled him back into another kiss as he began to violently fuck him against the vibrating bike, Roy’s cock still hard as Oliver emptied his own balls once again into the tight warm ass of his submissive bottom.  Oliver bit down on Roy’s neck and gave him one aggressive looking hickie as they pulled down the street heading towards the heart of the city.  Oliver took a firm hand on the handles of the bike and brought the other to openly stroke Roy’s naked cock.   
  
“Oliver...” Roy whimpered, his body tender to the touch.   
  
“Sshhh.  You’ll enjoy it.” He licked along the hickie as they stopped at a traffic light, a car full of people pulling up along side of them as Oliver pulled Roy back exposing more of his body and openly jerking off the mostly naked muscular twink he still had his dick in.  His own face buried in Roy’s neck as he savaged him.  They commented and pointed as people took notice of the naked boy being played with out in public.  Roy felt his face burning as they took off as the light changed.  Quickly leaving the cars behind as Oliver took twists and turns till Roy was almost completely lost and felt like he was on a hair’s trigger as they stopped in an alley way across from Oliver’s apartment.   
  
“You might want to put these on.” He smirked bringing the pants out and letting Roy put them on, the front tented out from Roy’s still hard and tortured cock.  Oliver leaned him over the bike and slide two fingers firmly into Roy’s ass as he worked them around making the boy blush and pant as he took him with just his fingers.  “You ready to go inside and see your new room?” He breathed into Roy’s ear as he bent over him and Roy nodded, not trusting his voice as Oliver twisted his fingers against his battered prostate making him weak at the knees.  He sat down with his cock sticking straight up and told Roy to sit on it so they could go to the parking garage.  Roy bit his lip.   
  
“Oliver... I...”   
  
“Get on the cock.” Oliver said in a tone that booked no resistance and Roy nodded and got ready to get on the bike, aiming as best as he could over his shoulder to impale himself on Oliver’s dick as he threw his leg over the bike.  He let out a hiss and a whimper as he settled on Oliver’s thick shaft as Oliver pulled him flush against him.  “Good boy.” He smirked as he bit Roy’s jaw and pulled back enough to drive while still inside Roy.  He waved at the guy working the parking structure for the apartments and parked in his usual location, discretely tucking himself away and moving Roy’s back pack so that it better hid his open hole from the world.  Oliver lead the way over to the elevator and once the door closed he looked at Roy.   
  
“You’re shaking.”   
  
“I’ve never been with a guy... The thing in the base was my first.... Then the public nudity, the orgasms, constant anal...” He whispered the last word, his hand going defensively to his ass.  “It’s all new to me..” He blushed, still shivering.   
  
“The nerves setting in now that the adrenalin is dying down?” Oliver smiled.   
  
“I guess.  I mean.. You basically had me naked in the hear of town showing me off while you fucked me...” Roy blushed.   
  
“And enjoyed every minute of it didn’t you.”   
  
“Sort of.  I mean... I didn’t know I could like... that... but...”   
  
“But you did.” Oliver smiled as Roy nodded.  “And you like being dominated.” He didn’t ask it so much as tell Roy that it was the truth.   
  
“I didn’t know that was a thing.  Let alone that it was __my__  thing.” He looked slightly haunted then.   
  
“And if I told you to take off your cloths now?” Oliver grinned as Roy shivered.  “Do it.” Roy looked a little afraid and his hands shook as he undid the jeans and let them fall around his ankles, stepping out of them as Oliver gestured.  Then pulling off the hoody and letting it drop so that he now stood completely naked in the elevator with Oliver.  “Now how do you feel?”   
  
“Naked..”   
  
“And?”   
  
“Vulnerable.”   
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
“Yes.” Roy blushed, his dick bobbing as he tried to decide what to do with his hands.   
  
“Put your cloths in your back pack.” Roy gave him wide eyes and did as he was told.  “This is the express elevator, I put my key in, it’s only going straight up to the penthouse.  So no one but me is going to see you right now.” Roy relaxed.  “Not so big on being seen by others yet I take it?”   
  
“I just.. I’m not sure I’m ready to be public... And aren’t you with Felicity?”   
  
“Yes.  And we’re actually getting married not long from now.  But I don’t think I could dominate her the way I know I can with you.” He smirked.   
  
“Are you going to tell her?” Roy felt himself look down, feeling self conscious.   
  
“Maybe.  Depends on how things work out.  But for now, probably not.” He shrugged.  “We’ll have to play it by ear.” He smiled at Roy.  “You seem to be relaxing to being naked in social situations.” Roy gave a nervous laugh.   
  
“I’d been approached before to... to walk the streets..” He looked away.   
  
“Never sold your body, don’t intend to start.  But you’re not a whore Roy.  You’re not just a fuck toy.” He invaded Roy’s space and kissed him, his hand holding Roy’s balls and raging hard cock in his firm grip as they made out.  “You will never be a whore to me Roy.  I might share you but that’s to help you develop as the submissive you’re meant to be.” He pulled back and put his hand on Roy’s neck.  Roy was feeling too warm and too aroused for all the sex he’d had in such a short amount of time but he went with it and tried not to dwell on the fact that Oliver had talked about sharing him, but he had to ask.   
  
“S-share me?” He blushed looking over at Oliver, studying his face.   
  
“Yes.” Oliver never looked at him.  “I know some clubs where you’d find some... Very receptive people to help me break you in.” He smiled then.   
  
“How do you...?”   
  
“Tommy and I had an interesting collage experience where I did a few things on a bet.  Tommy was shocked I won the bet.” He gave a smirk that promised dark desires and the things that bondage fantasies were made of.  “And of course we’ll have to discuss ground rules.” Oliver said as the door dinged and he walked into the penthouse apartment with Roy in tow, all the windows large and open bare glass exposing Roy to anyone who happened to look this direction.   
  
“G-ground rules?” Roy stuttered as he looked at the windows.   
  
“For starters, we’re going to have to go shopping to get you some cloths that better show off your body.  Some play things, some casual things, and a few for more dressy occasions.  And some toys.” He smirked as Roy gave him a look like he’d just figured out he meant sex toys.  “Granted I’ll also insist on a collar.” Roy’s hand went up to his neck feeling the bare skin.  “Can’t let anyone think you’re a stray.” He smirked as he walked on in expecting Roy to follow him which he did.   
  
“What else?” Roy asked, feeling like there would be more.   
  
“I expect you to be naked in the apartment.  Or at least barely dressed.  For now until we can go shopping, if Felicity is home you can wear a towel or some of my sleep pants.  Nothing else.  When she’s not here, you wear nothing.” He looked Roy in the eyes as he leaned against a closed door.   
  
“oh.” Roy looked confused and a little more open then he had when he first took off his cloths.   
  
“I want to be able to touch you and fuck you any time I feel the urge, so you’re going to have to keep yourself lubed through out the day.  Which means fingering yourself and keeping your hole nice and stretched.  Once we get you some toys you’ll have some help, but until then it’ll be your fingers and the lube.” Oliver opened the door and walked into a very large sitting room with an attached bedroom, walk in closet and bathroom.  Roy stood there shocked.  “When you’re in here by yourself you wear nothing.  I want you to get used to being naked.  I’ll visit you frequently and you’ll have the toys to keep yourself occupied.” He smiled as he lead Roy to the bedroom where one whole wall was basically open glass that looked out on the city.   
  
“Wow.” Roy looked out at the city feeling a little self conscious being naked with the lights on in here.   
  
“Never close the curtains in here.” Oliver smirked as Roy blushed.  “Now come here.” Roy dropped his bag and walked to Oliver you moved him so that he was between Oliver and the glass and began to jerk him off.  “I think I owe you another orgasm.” He worked two fingers into Roy’s still slick hole and began to finger fuck him while jerking him off for anyone who happened to look this way and was this high up to watch.  He let go of Roy’s cock long enough to pull him back into a deep kiss as he went back to jerking him off, milking him till he sprayed his load on the glass with a grunt and a whimper from the sheer amount his balls had been milked tonight.  Oliver smirked, pushed him against the glass and proceeded to fuck Roy into the glass with all his might till he eventually felt stated enough to let Roy down and let him take a shower.  Oliver left and went and showered in his own ensuite bathroom before coming down dressed in casual cloths to wait for Felicity to come home.  Roy came out, naked and drying from his shower to show Oliver he was obeying and when the chimes went off letting them know the elevator was on it’s way up Oliver let Roy wrap the towel around himself and went to making supper while talking with Roy about collage courses.   
  
“Hey Oliver I... Roy?!” Felicity’s smile was instant and infectious.   
  
“Hey.” Roy smiled back, self conscious about showing so much skin again.   
  
“Roy stopped by the headquarters when I got back tonight.” Oliver smiled over the cooking food.   
  
“And that lead to him being naked?”   
  
“In a towel.” Roy blushed, his red hair going right along with the blush.   
  
“Right.  Towel.” Felicity waved at him.   
  
“He’s going to be taking some collage courses and I figured we have the spare room...”   
  
“Again, nearly naked Roy comes from this how?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“I took a shower.  I needed it.” Roy blushed.   
  
“And you don’t have many cloths with you.” Felicity sighed realizing why he wasn’t wearing anything but the towel.   
  
“I was going to head up and get him a pair of sleep pants so he could at least sleep in something while he did his laundry.  I started supper while he was in the shower and it’s almost done.”   
  
“I’ll go get the sleep pants.  I should __so__ not be near that food while it’s cooking.” She chuckled as she dropped her bag and headed upstairs.   
  
“Thanks honey.” Oliver grinned.   
  
“Do I want to know?” Roy raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Beyond a genius with tech of all kinds, but you get her near cooking pans and she seems to be able to make a black demon goo that threatens the lives of all who come near it.” Oliver smirked as he reached out and caught the balled up sleep pants that Felicity threw at him.   
  
“I’d complain if it wasn’t true.” She said as she came down.   
  
“Here you go.” He handed the sleep pants to Roy who dropped the towel and slipped into them.   
  
“Woah.” Felicity covered her eyes.   
  
“Oh, sorry, thought you were farther to the side.” He blushed.   
  
“Yeah, warn a girl before you drop your towel.” Felicity covered her eyes.   
  
“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Roy chuckled.  “Besides, most of the people who see me drop my towel don’t complain...” He smirked.   
  
“Hey I have the utmost respect for the unconscious and would never...”   
  
“I was talking about all the times I’ve had to have my cloths cut off to get at battle injuries.  But uh, now I’m kind of curious if you did sneak a peak while I was out cold...” Roy grinned at her, the loose sleep pants sitting low on his hips, and pooling around his crotch as he smirked at Felicity who gaped at him.   
  
“I... am going to shut up now... Hey where’d you get the... Oh my god is that a hickie?” She looked at the side of his neck and his jaw.   
  
“Yeah...” Roy blushed.   
  
“Someone’s got a girlfriend.” Felicity gave her goofy grin.  “Or is it Thea again?”   
  
“No, not Thea.” Roy reached up to touch it.   
  
“So who’s the lucky girl?” Felicity was going into gossip mode.   
  
“Not a girl.” Roy said as he looked Felicity in the eyes as she went from confused to startled to shocked to hugging him.  “Uh...”   
  
“I’m glad you felt comfortable with us to tell us that.” Felicity spoke into his shoulder, an oddly familiar gesture from when Oliver was giving him the hickies.  “So who’s the lucky boy?” Felicity smiled as she pulled back.   
  
“It’s something new.  I’ve never... And he’s kind of intense.” Roy blushed.   
  
“You’ve never... Before...”   
  
“Well with Thea and a few other women... But not with a guy.” Roy looked down.   
  
“Oh Roy.” He suddenly found himself in another almost crushing hug.  After a while she pulled back.  “I still want details, but you can keep his name to yourself if it helps.”   
  
“Details like?” Roy blinked at her.   
  
“All the important details.”   
  
“Like how big his....”   
  
“OH GOD NO.” Felicity blushed.  “I mean if you don’t mind, but no, I... No.” She blushed hard.   
  
“He’s pretty big.” Roy instinctively put his hand on his ass.   
  
“So he’s already been in you?” And instantly her face showed she couldn’t believe she’d said that aloud.   
  
“Yeah we had a LOT of sex.  I think he’s part of the reason I’m sticking around Star City.”   
  
“Wow the sex must be good... I did not just say that.” Felicity blushed.   
  
“It’s amazing.” Roy blushed with her.  “Best I’ve ever had.  I can’t even begin to explain some of the stuff we’ve done.” He looked shy then.   
  
“God I want to ask so many questions.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“It’s okay.” Roy smiled.  “And I’m glad you guys are giving me a place to live while I get my feet under me again.”   
  
“Stay as long as you like.  We’re happy to have you back.  And maybe once you’re ready you can bring your guy by and we can get to meet him?” She smiled.   
  
“Maybe.” Roy blushed.   
  
“I promise not to embarrass you with stories about how I’ve seen you naked too...” She stopped and thought about that.  “I really have no filter.” She sighed and walked to sit down.   
  
“It’s okay Felicity.  We love you just how you are.” Roy smiled coming to sit on the sofa with her.   
  
“Does this mean you’ll watch the movies with the sexy guys in them with me?” She pouted.   
  
“Sure.” Roy smiled.   
  
“Yay.  Oliver never wants to watch the movies where it’s mostly about getting the pretty guy naked.” She smiled.   
  
“He just doesn’t like not being the prettiest in the room.” Roy smirked at Oliver.   
  
“I can not believe you just said that.” Felicity turned to look at Oliver who’s jaw flexed.   
  
“I am secure enough to say thank you for the compliment.  And that I am quite sure I’m often the prettiest man in the room.” He quipped as he brought in dinner.   
  
“How’d I get so lucky.” Felicity smiled as she stroked Oliver’s arm.   
  
“You lucky?  I’m still convinced you did something horrible in a past life and karma’s punishing you by settling you with me.”  Oliver offered her a drink.   
  
“What like save a whole town from a simultaneous fire and flood and defend the earth from space invaders?” Felicity smirked.   
  
“I love you too.” Oliver kissed her forehead before he sat down and then her lips.   
  
“I’m glad to see you two do that.” Roy smiled when they parted.   
  
“Oh?” Felicity slowly came out of her post kiss stupor.   
  
“Yeah, gives me hope for romance in the world.”   
  
“We’re not romance.  We’re the soppy gooey offspring of romance that seeks to devour all life as we know it.” Felicity smiled contently across Oliver at Roy.   
  
“I like to think our love will conquer all, but devouring it isn’t that bad either.” Oliver smiled.   
  
“And now I’m picking the movie, something with lots of naked men and loud pointless explosions.” Roy grabbed up the remote and started flipping through the options.   
  
“I suddenly feel out numbered.” Oliver mock pouted.   
  
“Because Mr. Queen, you are.” Felicity smirked as she kissed him again.   
  


**♀**

  
  
“It’s nice having Roy back.” Felicity smiled, wrapped in her warm fluffy robe fresh from the shower after dinner.  She stood in the doorway looking at Oliver as he lay in bed.  The blue flannel sleep pants clinging to his shapely legs almost like a second skin.   
  
“Yeah, it makes us feel like we’re a family again.” Oliver smiled sitting in his sleep pants reading in bed.  His eyes looking over the page at Felicity’s bare feet and up her thighs to where she vanished under the robe.  His mind conjuring how glorious her naked form was under that robe and all the things he couldn’t wait to do with her once they were all alone.  He felt a stirring in his loins as his mind wandered to her.   
  
“I know it’s silly, but I just feel better knowing I can keep an eye on him.  And after the the stress of worrying about him and everything else going on...” She shrugged, the robe coming open a little, revealing more skin as she walked towards the bed, but stopping as she saw Oliver moving.   
  
“I understand.” He smiled, putting his book, still open, face down on the bed side table.  As he stood his arousal for her becoming all too apparent as his rigid member stood out in front of him, and went to Felicity, kissing her at first, then devouring her lips.  His hands roaming her body as one hand went up to cup the back of her head, his hand a tight grasp in her hair as his other hand that had been holding her to him switched to sliding into the loose robe.  His fingers teased her hardening nipples before sliding down her taunt belly towards much more fertile lands.   
  
“WOAH hold up there...” She backed away when her mind caught up with her body.  The robe half open and it took her a couple tries to pull it tight over the swell of her breast and the need in her throat.  She hadn’t felt that taken by him with so little effort in so long that she wasn’t sure what she was doing.  Her mind was saying to wait but by the gods her loins screamed to wrap her thighs around his head and ride his face till she couldn’t see straight.  She was flush and panting, her mind conjuring images of his hard cock as she sucked him in to her mouth, and what he’d taste like.  God she wanted him.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Oliver stood there for a moment, his hands outstretched as if he was ready to hold her again but also confused, none of which did anything against his curse infused erection that was going no where fast.   
  
“Roy is literally underneath us.” Felicity whispered pointing down, her eyes glancing down Oliver’s body and realizing she was starring at his hard tent.  Fuck she wanted to ride him till he begged for release.   
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before.” Oliver smiled, crouching down on the floor in front of her and looking up the long line of her body as he nestled his chin against her pubic bone.  He reached down, his hands working from her ankle to her thigh as he kissed the robe, slowly opening it.  “I’m sure it won’t be any bother... Especially if I go very very slow...” He smiled, kissing her hip as he worked his way towards her dripping center, only to be rebuffed again, her hands pushing him back and trying to close the robe as well.   
  
“But... Wont it be weird hearing us have sex?” She blushed, her brain felt smart for being able to push aside how fucking horny she was to make her point, but between work and work she’d had almost no time to have sex or even masturbate.  Why hadn’t she just masturbated in the fucking shower earlier.  This would be so much easier to say and mean if she’d just set the damn shower head to setting four and road the pleasurable pulsing waves of water till she was weak in the knees.  No, she’d avoided doing that because she’d figured they’d just cuddle and sleep tonight and she didn’t want to get Oliver too keyed up.  Oliver who was on his knees in front of her inches from putting his tongue to better use then pleading his case for why his tongue should be inside her.   
  
“He’s with this guy he’s into now.  I’m sure if anything comes up he’ll just think of him and get himself through the night.” Oliver kissed her wrist, easing her fingers away from the robe and starting to open the robe again as he kissed down her belly and looked up between her breasts as she spoke.   
  
“Was that supposed to be supportive or something because all that got me thinking about is how Roy will probably masturbate while we have sex.” She shuddered, Oliver’s breath right against her moist folds, her body moist and open as he moved down to give her a playful lick.   
  
“We could always call him in to join.” Oliver shrugged as he leaned in and captured her clit in his lips, slowly licking and nibbling along it as he drew closer to her, his strong chin resting flush against her body acting as it’s own source of pleasure as he devoured her.   
  
“A world of no.” Felicity shook her head.  “As hot as it is to picture you and a guy together, and believe me I’ve done it... And now I have to never tell you who...” She blushed, had he just gotten more into eating her out when she talked about him with a guy? “I’m not sure I’m evolved enough to share you in sex just yet.” She reached back grasping the door frame beside her and holing she could hold on long enough to get through this first orgasmic release.   
  
“Yet?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, his chin already slick from her juices before diving back in.  Oh fuck was he getting more into the idea of this imaginary threesome.  She wondered if he was picturing another woman or if it was another man.  She absently wondered who would look best in their bed with them.  God she’d tried not to think about it in a while.  The image of Oliver and Barry, shirtless after a mission, the idea of the pair of them together, let alone with her.  Her loins had been engorged long before she could make it to the restroom and work her swollen body to a fever pitch.  But she was warming up to the idea of a threesome.   
  
“So maybe I’d be open to a threeway in the future.  And maybe the fact that you bring up the other person being a guy doesn’t make me freak out because I’ve sort of pictured you with guys before...” She blushed.  She couldn’t believe she was telling him this.  She should stop.  She should shut up and just let him eat her out so they could get done with this part.  Get the foreplay over and get to screwing her fucking brains out through her tight pussy and fuck when had he learned to do that with his tongue?  “Or a guy... A guy who wears mostly red... “ She moaned as her breathing hitched, oh this was definitely turning him on more then she’d thought.  “And is super fast and I think has a tiny crush or hero worship on you...” She blushed.  “You can not tell Barry I’ve thought about you and him together.” She looked down at Oliver with pleading eyes.   
  
“What are we doing when he and I are together?” Oliver reached up and toyed with the edge of her clitoral hood.  His calloused fingers on the tinder flesh sparking passions in her she hadn’t realized she could have until he’d brought those work hardened fingers into her the first time.  God and he wanted to TALK about him and Barry fucking in front of her.  Oh she’d won a jack pot here alright.   
  
“Well it starts with a little light kissing...” She started to picture the pair of them, Oliver and Barry kissing gently, their movements going from hesitant to so sure of themselves.  Because of course Oliver knew how to handle a man.  He’d probably had loads of men throw themselves at him over the years.  And he’d know how to take them hard and leave them begging for more.  And she always pictured Barry as a kind of over eager virgin or at least very new to the idea of being with a man.  He clearly wasn’t as experienced as Oliver was.  Oliver knew his way around a man’s body and knew how to take what he wanted.  Oh god was she saying any of this aloud while she moaned and Oliver ate her out.  “... and speed undressing... And...” She blushed as Oliver pulled her flush against his face as he brought her quick and hard to her first orgasm, she wasn’t even remotely sure what was entirely going on before he’d pulled back, midway through her second orgasm and pulled her down onto his now vary naked and very hard crotch.  Sinking into her he looked her in the eyes.   
  
“I can handle kissing Barry.” Oliver smiled as Felicity’s eyes went wide.  She’d never imagined he was even remotely okay with this.  “I’ve actually had sex with men before.” Oh that made her eyes light up and her thoughts dance in the back of her mind.  Had he said men?  More then one?  Who, when, where, did he like it?  So many thoughts and questions bubbling up inside her as she clenched around his solid pole.   
  
“Men.... Plural...” Felicity seemed to short circuit.  She was starting to think the world had boiled down to Oliver’s pretty lips speaking about having sex with men and his cock in her quivering pussy.  Nothing else seemed to matter.   
  
“One time there were more then one of them.” Oliver nodded, bucking up into her as she shuddered.   
  
“HOW am I just now hearing about this?” She gave him a look that spoke volumes about how much this idea turned her on.   
  
“It was years ago, a bet from Tommy.  And I didn’t figure you’d ever want anyone but us in our bed so I never figured me being with a few guys mattered in the long run.” Oliver shrugged, the muscles in his body rippling as he moved to a better position, his legs spread under her as she was now sitting more comfortable astride him.  “But yeah, I can see kissing Barry.  It’s those lips, and his cheek bones.” Oliver nodded, his cock throbbing madly inside her.  He wasn’t far off himself if the size of him was anything to go by.  Had he jerked off thinking about Barry?  Has she subconsciously picked up on the idea of them together.  Oh she was going to have a LOT of variables to explore in her head later.   
  
“You have the stronger jaw.” Felicity seemed to be picturing it, her body revving up while Oliver put his hands on her hips and slowly rocked her back and forth.  He found a rhythm he liked as he got her to babbling about the things that got her off thinking about him with Barry.  He fucked her long and slow right there on the floor, right above Roy’s room as she moaned and writhed and begged all the while talking about her fantasy about him and Barry.  She had no idea that the curse he was under was a thing, or that her talking was making this even more powerful for him.  He was picturing it with her, letting her narrate his fantasy to him while he fucked into her.  Oh god the curse liked that he could fuck while having someone dictate such lurid images to him.   
  
It was roughly the moment she started talking about how she’d always wanted to watch him get blown by Barry, some where between her fifth and sixth orgasm since he’d started, that he flipped her onto her back and none too quietly fucked her into the floor.  She kept talking, her words becoming less and less coherent until by the time he was done he was putting a nearly unconscious Felicity into their bed, and cleaning her up.   
  
“You are so good to me.” She whispered as she cuddled his arm, their naked bodies clinging to one another, the revelation of her vivid fantasies about him and another man, especially Barry, having brought them so much closer.  The intimacy in her sharing such a deep part of herself was almost as good as that last orgasm that had made her legs like jelly.   
  
“Tell you what, if you want I can talk to Barry about maybe making your fantasy a reality.” Felicity’s eyes went wide as she turned in bed to face Oliver and look at his face.  He had to be joking.  Right?   
  
“What?!?!” She blushed, her arousal spiking again, but her body simply didn’t have the strength to do anything about it.   
  
“Well I mean I need to take Roy shopping for cloths, and Central has some of the nicer shopping centers.  And a more diverse clothing scene.  I can go with Roy tomorrow, and see about catching up with Barry and talk to him about it.” He shrugged again, his face showing her it wasn’t a big deal to go ask one of their dearest friends if he’d like to join them in a threesome.  Who the hell was she in bed with right now?   
  
“You would not...” Felicity smacked his hard chest and silently rubbed her hand afterwards.   
  
“I promise you if it’d make you happy I’d do that thing with my mouth that makes your knees shake with Barry in front of you.” He smirked, watching the flush spread all over her body.   
  
“Oh fuck.” She shivered.  “You talk like that and you’ll find you can get away with almost anything.” She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.  She could not seriously be up for more, could she?  But with the heat pooling in her belly she knew she was going to have to have him do all the work this time.   
  
“We’ll see what he says.  If not maybe Ray or Roy would be interested.  I know Ray is more into you then me.” He shrugged.  “But I’m pretty sure Roy would be up for it.” He smiled as Felicity gaped at him.  Oh god she couldn’t... not with... but... her mind was just filling up with so many images of so many men, some of them under Oliver, some of them thrusting into him.  Oh god they needed to have a talk about what he was into and what he’d let other men do to him.  But... this could work.   
  
“Who ever you are, I’m going to eventually find Oliver Queen, but until then I’m very happy to watch you fuck your way through our male friends.” Felicity smiled, it was a tad bit crooked and more then a little sleepy but it was all her.   
  
“It’s me Felicity.  Always me.” He leaned in and kissed her.  “And maybe someone else soon enough.” He smiled.  “Now go to sleep.” He kissed her gently.   
  
“Oh you do not get to turn me on like that and just say good night.” Felicity groaned.   
  
“I can go again if you need me to.” Oliver smirked.  All too happy to be at the ready again.  She nodded and they made out as Oliver went to work on her delicate need.  Some where in there they both climaxed and Oliver wished her a good night and she nodded at him.  Murmuring half asleep already.   
  
“Sure.” She yawned as she settled into bed, Oliver smiling at her as he lay there, and watched her pass out.  He tucked her in and slipped down to see if Roy was still up.  Walking into Roy’s room and finding him naked on the bed was a treat, and as he spread Roy’s legs and took a hold of his hard cock Oliver pounded the second of his lovers till they were both exhausted and Roy passed out from the blissful release.  Oliver was strangely still hard as he left Roy’s room, so he sat in the living room masturbating till he was finally tired enough to go up to sleep.  Even if his cock never fully got soft.   
  


**♂**

  
  
“Hey sleepy head.” Oliver smiled at Roy who was padding out of bed, in the sleep pants that he had to hold up or they’d have likely been around his ankles.   
  
“I don’t know how you guys get out of those beds before noon.” Roy smiled sleepily at Felicity and Oliver as he sat down to the place that Oliver set for him at their bar.   
  
“I know right?  Who knew that a bed could make you want to stay in it forever?” Felicity grinned into her coffee.   
  
“You know that was the hardest part to get used to again after the island?” Oliver blinked.  “I had the hardest time sleeping on the soft fluffy beds because I’d grown so used to hard floors or stone caves.  It’s still so...new to be back in a bed to me.” Oliver seemed to pause and waver for a moment before recovering.  “Anyways, did you have any plans today Roy?” Roy shook his head as he bit into the pancake stack in front of him.  “I figured I’d take you over to Central and do some shopping, I need to talk to Barry anyways.” Oliver smiled.   
  
“Sure.” Roy smiled.  “We taking the car or the bike?” Roy schooled his face as he asked, Oliver well aware he was asking if he could dress like a normal person or if he was to wear the tattered pants so he could get fucked the whole way to Central.   
  
“I was thinking the bike would be a little impractical with the shopping.” Oliver shrugged.  “So probably the car.  Unless you want to take the train?”   
  
“The car’s fine.” Roy smiled, his eyes clearly showing he figured he’d be naked in the car for the majority of the ride and Oliver doing nothing to say otherwise Felicity smiled up at Oliver and kissed him as he left to get dressed for his day of shopping.   
  
“Don’t let him take forever shopping.” She warned Roy.  “He can be such a stereotypical woman when he’s shopping.”   
  
“I don’t think I can even picture anything about him being stereotypical.” Roy smiled.  “Or very feminine.”   
  
“Yeah.  But he can take forever just deciding between belts.” She sighed.   
  
“I’ll be careful.” Roy smiled at her as he finished off his pancakes.   
  
“Good.  He can be a handful when he gets in the mood for it.”   
  
“Oh I’m well aware of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you think?


End file.
